legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S4 P1/Transcript
(Outside the Defenders' Mansion, a letter teleports outside the door and bangs against the door) Alex: *Voice* Hm? (Alex goes and opens the door, finding the letter) Alex: Huh? *Picks up the letter* What's this? Erin: *Voice* What is it? Alex: Hold on. (Alex heads back inside) Alex: Some sort of letter. Erin: A letter? Jessica: From who? Alex: Let me see. (Alex opens the letter, causing misty frost to rise from the envelope) Alex: Oh, that's weird. (Alex takes the note out) Alex: Oh, it's from Mirzak! Erin: Mirzak? Jack: What did he want? Alex: It's an invitation. He wants us to come to his....Christmas party? Erin: Huh?? Alex: Yeah, that's what it says. Erin: Oh. Jack: Wow. Alex: He's got us coordinates and everything. Erin: I see. Jessica: Another Christmas party? Haven't we been assaulted with enough food today? Rose: Heh. Alex: Well we can't say no now can we? Erin: He did save dad so we do owe him one. Rose: Plus, Mirzak is doing something nice for us so we should go see. Daniel: So should we go? Amanda: I'm alright with it. Oliver: Same here. Jack: Could be fun. Alex: Well then, we'll go! Miles: I'll put the coordinates in. Alex: Right! (Miles takes the note and reads the coordinates as he puts them into his Emitter. A portal then opens) Miles: Alright, let's go! (The heroes go and enter the portal, sending them to a frozen and snowy wasteland outside a large kingdom) Jack: OKAY!!! Blaze: COLD!!! Alex: YIKES!! (Erin looks at the door to the castle) Erin: This must be it. (Erin knocks on the door) Seris:...... (The door opens as Mirzak appears) Mirzak: Ah kids! You all made it! Erin: Hey Mirzak. Mirzak: Come on in everyone! (The heroes one by one step inside Mirzak's castle) Alex: Ooooo! (The castle is seen decorated with ice sculptures and other ice-made objects) Seris: Huh. Mirzak: Sorry about the temperature outside. You know me! Tom: Boy do we. Mirzak: Anyway I'm glad you all could join me. Sammy: We are surprised by the invite Mirzak sir. Mirzak: Well I can't leave my favorite heroes out of a celebration can I? Sammy: I guess. Mirzak: Besides, we're friends right? Alex: Right! Erin: Of course we are! Mirzak: I'm happy to hear that. I really am. (Xylia is surprised to hear Mirzak say that given his rocky relationship with her) Mirzak: Ah Xylia! You made it as well. Xylia: That I have Mirzak. I happened to be spending Christmas with the Defenders when they got the letter. Mirzak: Still, I'm glad you and Ivy could make it. Ivy: Yeah it sounded like fun! Mirzak: It sure will be. Xylia:.... Mirzak: But uhhh, don't mind the cold okay? Xylia: Right. Mirzak: *Nods* Yang: At least not as cold in here. Thanks god for that. Alex: Yeah that's true. Mirzak: I can make it cold if you want. Alex: No no no no! Miles: I-It's fine man! Mirzak: Oh okay! Alex: Phew... Mirzak: So, I assume you're all famished right? Erin: Oh no we- Mirzak: Great! Then I can have my golems make something for you! Erin:.....Okay then. Mirzak: Alright! (Mirzak snaps his fingers as a group of Ice Golems head toward the kitchen) Mirzak: *Smile* Rose: Wow there are lots of Ice Golems. Mirzak: Well they are my only company in this realm. Erin: Really? Mirzak: Yep! Ain't that right guys? (A few Golems look over) Ice Golem #1: Yes sir! Ice Golem #2: We're your friends! Rose: !! Grey: D-Did they just talk!? Mirzak: Well duh, of course they did! Ice Golem #1: Yep! Seris: I didn't know they could do that. Erin: Yeah me either. Rose: I don't think any of us did. Mirzak: Really your golems can't talk? Erin: No. Mirzak: Wow. And I thought you were pros at this. (The ice users of the group are unamused) Mirzak: Well I'll show you how to do a simple trick like that later. Erin: Right. Rose: Hmph. Mirzak: Now come on! Let's get seated! Alex: Right. (The heroes follow Mirzak to what is a grand dining hall) Defenders: Woooooow! Mirzak: Cool huh? Alex: Amazing! Erin: Look at this place! Rose: These ice sculptures too! Mirzak: Heh, thanks. (Outside the castle, a figure approaches the door before it cuts back inside as the heroes sit down) Alex: Oh man, this is gonna be great! Adriana: Definitely going to the gym when I'm done here. Amanda: Me too! Ashley: If this is how gods dine I might start to get jealous. Daniel: Heh. Dad doesn't have a dinning hall like this. He prefers a more family dinner room. Adam: Yeah. This trumps that in comparison. Mirzak: Well I'm glad you like it! Ice is a beautiful material to make stuff with. Rose: True that. Grey: Yep! Mirzak: *Smile* Seris: *Thinking* Man. Mirzak really is different then he was all those years ago. I still remember when Garrick entered my mind and encountered him or when I couldn't control the armor and Cloe had to stop me. Mirzak: Now, let's talk about things! Let's see how much has changed since-...... (Mirzak then feels a strange presence) Mirzak:...... Alex: Mirzak? Xylia:....You feel it too? Mirzak: Yeah. It's..... ???: *Voice* Oh good. (The heroes all look to find Avalos leaning against the doorway) Avalos: I didn't miss the festivities. (The heroes stand) Alex: AVALOS!!! Avalos: Ah ah, easy kids. I came on good terms. I just came to catch up with some old friends. Heroes:...... Mirzak:..... (Avalos sits next to Xylia) Avalos: Hello there. Xylia:... Hello Avalos. Avalos: Ah how nice is this? Friends and families all together on this most joyous of holidays. *To Mirzak* Wouldn't you agree old friend? Mirzak: .. Yeah. It is nice. Avalos: *Smirk* Ivy:..... Jason:..... Avalos: So when's the food Mirzak? Mirzak: It'll be ready soon Avalos. Avalos: Good. Cause I'm starving. Mirzak: I'd imagine. Avalos: Yeah. Cleansing a Multiverse is hard work you know? Always got people.....fighting what's best for them. Defenders:...... Avalos:....... Jason: W-Well uhhh.... Avalos: Don't talk. Jason: R-Right. Ivy:...... Avalos: So, how have you been Xylia? Xylia: Fine. I've been enjoying this beautiful holiday with the mortals, to see how they spend they're time together. Avalos: Really? Xylia: Yes. Avalos: Pfft, that's dumb. Xylia: Of course you would think that. Avalos: Hmph. Xylia:..... Mirzak: W-Well how about we- Avalos: I'm still surprised you've kept this body up for so long. Xylia: !! Mirzak: For fuck's sake.... Xylia: A-Avalos, don't try anything. Avalos: Aww I was just complimenting you honey. Xylia: Don't. Call me that. Avalos: Come now don't be like that. Xylia: Avalos, I swear if you don't stop I'll- (Several ice golems enter) Ice Golem #1: Dinner is served! Avalos:..... Mirzak: O-Oh! Perfect, right on time! Avalos: *Growls* (The Golems enter with LOADS of food) Erin: !! Rose: Oooooooo! Shade: Holy crap! Sammy: M-Man! And I thought I cooked a lot! Adriana: You know what? The trip to the gym might be worth it after all. Amanda: Yeah. Mirzak: Come on, let's eat! (The golems go and serve the heroes food) Avalos:..... (As food is placed down all in front of the heroes by the golems, they all look at it in awe) Golem #1: Bon appetite! Anne: Oh boy! This is gonna be good! Kane: Yeah it is! Raynell: I'm gonna tear into this! Zulu: Me too! (The Targhuls start eating) Erin: Oh man, this looks great! Rose: *Eating* SO GOOD!!! Grey: Tell me about it! Erin: Heh. Ivy: This food is amazing Mirzak! Mirzak: Thank you! Ivy: *Smile* Mirzak: Y-You like it Avalos? Avalos: Yes. It's quite good Mirzak. (Avalos takes a chicken leg) Avalos: I especially like the chicken. (Xylia watches as Avalos takes a bite out of the chicken) Avalos: Mmmm! Meat! So good! Xylia; You're disgusting. Avalos: Heh. (Avalos grabs another leg) Avalos: You know, it ocurred to me Xylia. Xylia: What? Avalos: You never tried chicken. Xylia: I don't eat meat. Avalos: Well I think you should try it. Xylia: I'm not eating that. Avalos: Really now? Xylia: Yes. Avalos: You sure about that? Xylia: Yes I- (Avalos grabs Xylia and forces her mouth open) Xylia: !! Avalos: I don't think you've tried. (Everyone takes notice as Avalos tries to force some chicken in her mouth) Ivy: H-HEY!!! GET OFF HER!!! Mirzak: !! Avalos: Eat it. Now. Xylia: *Growls* Avalos: Don't make me get violent with you. Xylia:.... Amanda: *Slams the table* YOU BETTER STOP IT RIGHT NOW OR- Mirzak: Avalos. Please stop. This is not how friends are suppose to act at dinner. Avalos:....... Xylia:....... (Avalos lets Xylia go) Avalos: Sorry....friend. Mirzak: Its all right. *To Amanda* Please don't slam the table. Erin: Mirzak why are you letting him do this!? He- Mirzak: Erin. We are all here. To have. A nice Christmas dinner. As friends. Erin:...... Mirzak: Okay? Erin:......Okay. Mirzak: Good. (Avalos smirks at Erin. She glares at him. Soon everyone all resumes eating) Xylia:..... Jason: You okay sweetie? Xylia: I'm fine... (Jason puts a comforting hand on Xylia's shoulder and she smiles. Avalos points a finger under the table and destroys one of the legs on Jason's chair) Jason: W-WHOA!! *Falls down* Xylia: J-Jason?? Avalos: Whoa you okay? (Jason stands back up) Jason: Weird. One of the legs snapped off. Avalos: Hmm. How odd. (An Ice Golem puts a new chair down and Jason sits) Jason: Thanks. Ice Golem: No problem. (The golem walks off. Xylia goes and takes a drink of water) Avalos:...... (Avalos squeezes Xylia's side, causing her to spit water all over Jason) Jason:....... Xylia: J-JASON! I-I-I'm so sorry I- Jason: H-Hey its okay don't worry about it. Xylia: Right.... (Xylia glares at Avalos) Avalos: What? Xylia: Don't do that again. Avalos: Just messing around. Xylia: *Glares* Jason: S-Say Xylia, why don't you try your salad? Xylia: Right. (Xylia goes back to eating) Avalos:...... (Jason and Avalos glare at each other) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts